La prima cosa che tolgono è il cuore
by Megnove
Summary: "Installazione del cuore artificiale..."


**La Prima Cosa Che Tolgono è il Cuore**

La prima cosa che ci tolgono è il cuore.  
>È questo il loro modo di fare. Ogni volta, quando iniziavano a modificare uno di noi era quello il primo intervento che effettuavano. Sostituendolo con una pompa in plastica e ceramica a pressione. Perché è necessario in modo che il fisico sia abbastanza forte da sopportare i cambiamenti successivi. Ma anche e soprattutto… per imprimerci dentro fin da subito che non avevamo più bisogno del nostro cuore umano. E che non avremmo potuto più averne uno.<br>È così che pensavano di tenerci sottomessi a loro. Una delle prime cose che ricordo ci abbiano detto fu che eravamo qualcosa di superiore agli esseri umani. Un'utopia… in grado di fare ciò che nessun altro poteva fare. Ciò che l'uomo aveva sempre sognato ma che neanche loro, nostri creatori, potevano. La realizzazione di un'idea. E che dovevamo essere loro grati per questo.  
>Eppure, nello stesso tempo, il loro modo di trattarci ci faceva capire chiaramente… che ci disprezzavano. Perché ci avevano creati loro. E questo li rendeva superiori a noi anche se eravamo più forti. Il loro orgoglio, in realtà, era questo. Essere divenuti gli dei che avevano creato dei superuomini. Superuomini al loro servizio. Il piacere di comandare a dei guerrieri che avrebbero potuto spezzarli con un braccio ma che erano <em>sotto<em> di loro… perché non più umani. E non si rendevano conto del paradosso nel loro modo di pensare.  
>Fu per ribellarci a questo stesso paradosso che ci liberammo da loro. E per dimostrare a noi stessi prima di tutto che avevamo ancora un cuore. Forse non nel vero senso del termine… ma senz'altro in quello più reale. Potevamo ancora provare amore e compassione, preoccuparci per gli altri. Non voler distruggere.<br>Non riuscivano a capire. Erano stupefatti. Nel loro autocompiacimento, non avrebbero mai pensato che avremmo potuto non essere riconoscenti per il loro dono. Rivolgere le armi contro di loro. Non avevano forse fatto il nostro bene? Non erano forse i nostri _genitori_?  
><em>Ma quali genitori fanno una cosa del genere ai propri figli?<em> rispondemmo, gridammo. Ancora non capirono.  
>Non potevano più capire. Questa forse è la cosa più triste. Avevano dimenticato. Cosa significa… essere umani. Erano accecati dai loro sogni d'onnipotenza, di superiorità, di divinità. <em>Loro<em> avevano perso il proprio cuore più di noi.  
>E ce ne andammo nel mondo… per cercare di mantenere il nostro. Tra gente che non sapevamo se ci avrebbe mai accettato.<p>

Potere. Intelligenza. Capacità. Preveggenza. Autorità.  
><em>Niente<em> di tutto questo ti dà il diritto di decidere per gli altri.  
><em>Niente<em> ti dà il diritto d'imporre la tua volontà.  
>O di decidere la vita e la morte.<br>_Niente_ ti dà il diritto di divertirti a guardare le vicende degli esseri umani dall'alto in basso.  
>Se credi che sia questa la prerogativa di un dio, allora non puoi essere un dio che riconosciamo come tale.<br>Forse potremmo vivere per sempre. Se non ci faremo distruggere prima per proteggere qualcuno.  
>Neanche questo ci darebbe il diritto. Anche se potrebbe farci scordare come ci si sente… ad essere mortali. E questo sarebbe <em>sbagliato<em>.  
>Cerchiamo di ricordarcene ogni giorno.<br>Anche senza poter più sentire quel battito, quel pulsare vitale dentro di noi.  
>Avevano ragione in parte, quando ci dicevano che non avremmo avuto una vita lontano da loro. Che non avremmo mai più potuto avere una vita normale.<br>Abbiamo dovuto separarci da tante persone che sono entrate nelle nostre vite… per non metterle in pericolo, perché non avremmo potuto spiegare loro certe cose di noi, perché non potevano capirci o non ci hanno voluti capire. O forse ci hanno capito ma non potevano accompagnarci. E ogni volta ne abbiamo provato dolore. Abbiamo cercato di ricostruirci una vita tante volte e abbiamo sempre dovuto lasciarla quando è emersa una nuova minaccia, quando abbiamo subito un nuovo attacco. Abbiamo vagato per luoghi diversi senza mai trovarne uno che potessimo davvero chiamare casa, se non quando eravamo gli uni con gli altri. Siamo stati acclamati come eroi oppure scacciati come mostri. E sempre siamo andati avanti.  
>Migliori degli altri. Peggiori degli altri. Più forti e più deboli. Corazzati… ma allo stesso tempo, quanto indifesi proprio per lo stesso motivo.<br>Isolati… diversi… ma mai disposti ad arrenderci per questo. Ad arrenderci a questo.  
>Tu forse… più indifeso di tutti noi. Lo sei sempre stato. E non ti sei mai tirato indietro nonostante tutto.<br>L'ho potuto _vedere_ tante volte… l'ho _visto_ ora.  
>Dentro di te. Più in profondità di quanto sia mai stata. Di quanto sia mai stato nessuno.<br>Tu avvolgi ma ancor più ti lasci avvolgere… proteggi ma hai tanto bisogno di essere protetto. E ciò che dai è tutto te stesso.  
>E noi tutti abbiamo imparato da te. Abbiamo ricevuto coraggio da te. Come tu da noi.<br>Siamo vulnerabili ma la nostra _non_ è una debolezza. Siamo vulnerabili perché scegliamo di esserlo. Veniamo feriti perché non smettiamo di cercare di aprirci agli altri. E per quanto spesso possa accadere, siamo molto più forti proprio per questa nostra scelta.  
>Ci hanno detto che dovevamo considerarci come morti. Che di noi erano rimasti solo numeri, non più nomi. Cercare di amare ci avrebbe reso deboli e comunque non era più alla nostra portata. Era indegno di noi… o forse noi non ne eravamo più degni.<br>Che ormai non avevamo più un cuore.

Eppure io adesso sono qui. Tra le tue braccia. È stata lunga, dolorosa e bellissima la strada che ci ha portato a questo. Ciò che è accaduto tra noi è stato meraviglioso e luminoso.  
>E voglio che accada ancora. Voglio appartenerti ancora.<br>Non è vero che ci hanno tolto il cuore come prima cosa. Quello fisico, sì… quello di carne e sangue. Ma il nostro VERO cuore è l'unica cosa che non hanno potuto toglierci.  
>Resta la nostra speranza. La nostra invincibilità. La nostra luce nel buio.<br>Non allontanarti da me.


End file.
